This specification relates to detecting network events.
Service providers utilize distributed networks to provide services to customers over large geographic areas. For example, communications companies utilize a distributed communications network to provide communications services to customers. Similarly, power companies utilize a network of power lines and meters to provide power to customers throughout a geographic region.
These service providers are dependent on proper operation of their respective networks to deliver services to the customers because operational problems in the network can result in lost revenue for the service provider. For example, the service provider may lose revenue based on an inability to provide service during a network outage. Therefore, when a network outage or other network event that disrupts service occurs, it is in the best interest of the service provider to identify the cause of the problem and correct the problem as soon as possible.
In many distributed networks, service providers first receive an indication that there is a problem with the network based on feedback from customers. For example, customers may call the service provider to report a network outage. Based on the information received from the customer, the service provider can take action to remedy the problem with the network. For example, a service provider may access nodes in the network to retrieve additional information regarding the status of the network and/or dispatch workers to attempt to identify the problem.
While a service provider can remedy network outages and other network problems by accessing nodes in the network and/or dispatching workers, the time and resources required to identify the cause of the outage or problem can result in significant loss of revenue for the service provider. Thus, if a service provider can reduce the time required to identify whether a problem exists in a network, or even prevent the problem before it occurs, the service provider can reduce lost revenue due to network outages and increase customer satisfaction.